Improvements in magnetic storage media technology allow for the areal recording densities on magnetic discs available today. However, as areal recording densities increase, transducer head designs also increase in complexity by incorporating increasing numbers of thin film layers and/or smaller, more detailed head features. These additional layers and detailed head features create challenges in ensuring proper alignments between various layers, features, and tools at a variety of stages in the manufacturing process.